


Lexa hadnt believed

by thecanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, clearing out my onenote, hahahaha, i wrote this in 2016, like the one where they have first sentences on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: Soulmate AU listen its 450 words, if you wanna read it it'll take all of a couple of minutes, if you dont, i don't mind. like? if this gets positive feedback i might expand but this ship is dead as far as i'm aware i'm just deleting stuff out of my onenote. set in s2 i think? listen i havent watched the 100 in years





	Lexa hadnt believed

Never had Lexa believed in soulmates, but the writing wrapped around her forearm said that the fates had other plans for her. In a curving line around right arm read the words You're the one who sent them there to kill us. She knew what this meant from the day she became commander, from the moment she accepted what the black blood through her veins meant for her. 

Clarke's belief in soulmates was something of a wonder, she had trust in whatever gave her the first words her soulmate would say to her, and she trusted that it would show her the truth. When the words wrapped around her arm, itching as they did so, she struggled to read them. She couldn't feel anything but confusion when she saw the words. You are the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive. No one had warriors, and Clarke couldn't imagine herself killing anyone, let alone 300 people. 

Once Lexa had heard of people falling from the sky to the ground, she couldn't help but have concerns. With the technology of the mountain men, who knew what they could do, what kind of danger they could cause. Although Lexa knew it wasn't right to kill them, only 102 of them to begin with, she had to do what she could to defend her people, and attack is the best defense. It seemed not long had passed before she was sending one of her armies, three hundred warriors, to attack, and to ensure that the skaikru remained a non-threat. After the battle she found out what had happened. They had been burned alive, by the leader of the skaikru. 

Lexa didn't know what to expect when the two of them met. 

Clarke entered the tent of the commander, taking note of the woman, more of a girl really anyway, watching her with caution. Clarke's arm filled with a warm buzz as the other spoke.   
"You are the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive."  
"You're the one who sent them there to kill us."

Before she realised what the skaikru leader, what Clarke had said, Lexa's own words were falling out of her mouth, and by the look on Clarke's face, the words had been right. Neither of them knew what to say after this, and the others in the room looked with curiosity at the two of them, as they stared into each others eyes without looking away. Lexa knew that, for all she didn't care for soulmates it felt different now, and she wouldn't be able to let her chance go to waste, that she would have to help Clarke, and Clarke knew this, they both believed in each other.


End file.
